The Seductive Shadow: The Blood Moon
by Moonlit NightWalker
Summary: Azalea is a hybrid. Her mother Renesmee,fell in love with a werewolf.The product of their love is a beautiful vampire-werewolf. All of the Cullen's are in this plus Jacob and Seth. But, like her grandfather Edward she falls for a human. Wat will happen?


The Seductive Shadow

The Blood Moon

Journal,

I hate this school. I hate my relatives. I hate the life I'm living, and will be living for eternity. Nobody else here is like me. Not a vampire, nor a werewolf. So, people are staring at me all the time, especially the boys. It angers me so! This is the first day of school, and. . . . .oh, 8 boys have asked to take me out on Friday night. Plus ...*she sees someone walking toward her in her peripheral vision* ugh! Here comes another one! I wish my relatives at least acted like they care about me. I wouldn't have to go to this stupid school... Bye Journal.

I stared at the now cold pizza that was gathering bacteria, hoping that he noticed that I didn't see him, which was an understatement. I could see him perfectly out of the corner of my eye. But the flicker of my eye to him and back to the decaying school pizza was... well, I don't know the word. He just couldn't be able to notice that I was looking at him.

" Hey! I'm Justin! Uh, I was just wonderin', if maybe-"

By the time he would have finished his sentence I would have been to my locker.

Which was where I was heading. I reached up to my shoulder to pull up my book bag, but I left it back at the lunch table. Back at my empty seat. Back at where... the boy about to ask me out was. I turned around, my eyes staring to my feet, and when I looked up, the boy in the class that was sitting next to me, the boy that had soft velvet as voice, the boy that was gorgeous, was in my face. I jumped back a foot. He burst with laughter.

" Aw, man! The look on your face!! Epic scare! Oh, seriously though, I didn't mean to scare you. You left your back pack at the lunch table, and I was on my way out so I just wanted to give it back to you." he shoved the book bag in my face.

" Thank you. Don't worry about the scare. I always get scared when people pop up in my face. Especially when its as subtle as it was." I made a crooked smile, and fixed my eyes on him.

_I should just knock you out. _

I HATE GETTING SCARED!!! THE ONLY WAY I GET SCARED, IS WHEN IT'S A SURPRISE, AND UP IN MY FACE! AND THIS GUY KNOWS HOW TO SCARE ME NOW.

I could sort of see in his eyes that I was scaring him with my piercing sparkly tan ones, so I softened them.

" Haaay Connor! Oh. Ugh, hello." the major prep in school said abruptly to me.

_Maybe I really should knock this prep out..._I was about to take a step closer when someone tapped my shoulder.

" Erm, Azalea Cullen. Your sister Alice is here to pick you up." said the hump back secretary lady. I looked back at the prep.

" See ya later guys." I said, not smiling like a regular teenager would." I didn't even look at them. My eyes just dropped to the floor as I spun around.

" Hi sweetie! How was school today?" Alice asked me.

" -sighs- Fine. Just like any other day at school. Where are we going?" I asked.

She whispered just loud enough for me to hear," Home. "

First I gaped at her, then I gasped, then I went ' Nu-uh!'

Then I gasped again and embraced her in a hug. She hugged me right back.

Then when we were driving up the road to our house, I had to ask her," Why did _you _of all people pick me up from school early? That seems like something Emmet would do just to pi-" She interrupted me with a hand in my face.

" I wouldn't have if I hadn't had that vision. Why were you going to hit those people when they did nothing to you?" she asked, looking at me for what seemed eight years. I grumbled and looked the opposite direction.

" Azalea! Answer my question!" she commanded.

" Don't have to." I muttered.

She slammed on the breaks to her yellow Porsche.

" Answer my question right now miss attitude!" she said, and her eyes were darkening.

" They made me mad." I admitted.

" That's all? You need to control your anger." she said, and slammed on the gas, because we were in the clearing, and the house wasn't far.

She rode into the garage like a pro.

As soon as I walked in the door, my parents were there, with the rest of the family. Including my mom, Renesmee.


End file.
